1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulk reader of RFID tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fields such as manufacturing and logistics, it may be necessary to be able to recognize a number of individuals, each of which has an RFID tag, in bulk by using an RFIS reader/writer.
Regarding the RFID tags, it is possible to read or write a number of RFID tags within an accessible range successively in bulk. At that time, only the tags that could be recognized by the reader/writer are accessed, and thus, the presence or absence of the tags that could not be recognized cannot be determined.
In fact, there sometimes are tags that are unrecognizable due to the orientation and position of the tag or due to a defect in the tag. Determination of the presence or absence of such unrecognizable tags is essential to improving the accuracy of bulk access.